sheet_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearl Jam - Anthology: The Complete Scores (Transcribed Scores)
Pearl Jam - Anthology: The Complete Scores (Transcribed Scores) is a book by Hal Leonard. It contains transcriptions of many of Pearl Jam's songs. It contains transcriptions for all songs from the albums Ten to Lightning Bolt. The book is based on The Beatles - Complete Scores (Transcribed Scores). It contains a hardcover binding and case. The book originally had a release date of (???) but the book only ended up being shipped out to a few people. The book was put on hold for release due to licensing problems with Pearl Jam. However, several months later, the book ended up being released. The songs are not transcribed in as much detail as the Pearl Jam - Ten (Guitar Recorded Versions) guitar book and are much more simplified. Guitar solos are not transcribed and are replaced with the text "Guitar solo ad lib" and such. This was probably done to make the songs easier for bands to play. However, like the aforementioned Beatles book, readers have complained about the small print being hard to read. Even though the book itself doesn't say it's part of the Transcribed Scores series, Hal Leoanrd lists it as so on their website. Tracklist # Alive # All Or None # All Those Yesterdays # Amongst The Waves # Animal # Arc # Army Reserve # Around The Bend # Aye Davanita # Better Man # Big Wave # Black # Blood # Brain Of J # Breakerfall # Breath # Bugs # Bushleager # Can't Keep # Comatose # Come Back # Corduroy # Cropduster # Daughter # Deep # Dissident # Do The Evolution # Elderly Woman Behind The Counter In A Small Town # The End # Evacuation # Even Flow # Faithfull # The Fixer # Force Of Nature # Future Days # Garden # Get Right # Getaway # Ghost # Given To Fly # Glorified G # Go # Gods' Dice # Gone # Gonna See My Friend # Got Some # Green Disease # Grievance # Habit # Hail, Hail # Help Help # I Am Mine # I'm Open # Immortality # In Hiding # In My Tree # Indifference # Infallible # Inside Job # Insignificance # Jeremy # Johnny Guitar # Just Breathe # Last Exit # Leash # Let The Records Play # Life Wasted # Light Years # Lightning Bolt # Love Boat Captain # Low Light # Lukin # Mankind # Marker In The Sand # MFC # Mind Your Manners # My Father's Son # No Way # Not For You # Nothing As It Seems # Nothingman # Oceans # Of The Girl # Off He Goes # Once # 1/2 Full # Parachutes # Parting Ways # Pendulum # Pilate # Porch # Present Tense # Pry, To # Push Me, Pull Me # Rats # Rearviewmirror # Red Bar # Red Mosquito # Release # Rival # Satan's Bed # Save You # Severed Hand # Sirens # Sleeping By Myself # Sleight Of Hand # Smile # Sometimes # Soon Forget # Speed Of Sound # Spin The Black Circle # State Of Love And Trust # Stupidmop (Hey Foxymophandlemama, That's Me) # Supersonic # Swallowed Whole # Thin Air # Thumbing My Way # Tremor Christ # Unemployable # Unthought Known # Wasted Reprise # Whipping # Who You Are # Why Go # Wishlist # W.M.A. # World Wide Suicide # Yellow Ledbetter # Yellow Moon # You Are Credits Scores transcribed and engraved by CHRIS ROMERO/PROGRESSIVE TRANSCRIPTIONS Additional music transcriptions and editorial assistance by JORDAN BAKER, ARTHUR DICK, BILL LAFLEUR, DYAMI KLEIN, KEVIN LANGAN, RYAN MAZIARZ, ADAM PERMUTTER, MATT SCHARFGLASS, MARTIN SHELLARD, and DAVID STOCKER Frontispiece photo: Danny Clinch Links * Hal Leonard Category: Books published by Hal Leonard Category: Transcribed Scores